I Thought We Were Friends
by sparrowsong421
Summary: Feferi's last thoughts. Rated T for character death, but that's already in Homestuck anyway... My first attempt at a one-shot and oh, look. I sadstucked. :\


**This is the product of one: the desire to write a one-shot and two: middle-of-the-night-bored-and-can't-sleep-itis. Well, that doesn't make sense scientifically. But you get the gist of what I'm saying. Anyway...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own. Please don't sue me and all that good stuff or I'll sue you back for wasting my time. Heheh.**

* * *

><p>The floor is a disgusting place to have your face on. Did you know that? All this dust and stuff...and footprints. From here I can see one from Karkat's shoe and one from my shoe. There's one of yours right over there. I wonder how long ago it got put there and where you were going. Oh, wait; it leads right to you. Oops, my bad! Ugh...smiling is the last thing I want to do right now. I can also see one by that computer that must belong to Sollux.<p>

Sollux…you killed Sollux. Why did you do that? I mean, I'm not exactly mad anymore; this death has a way of playing with your mind, I think. I'm not entirely sure I care about much. I just want to hear your explanation. It would be nice to know, you have to admit it. Kanaya, too. I want to hear your reasoning behind killing her. And I want to know why you bothered to kill me, Eridan.

Ow, never mind. I don't want to think about that right now. I felt a sort of numbness right up until now, and it hurts worse than ever before. And now I really do care.

We'd come so far. What happened? What happened to you? You used to be so funny and nice, if a bit, well, sarcastic. But that didn't even glubbing matter! We were moirails and even when you said something a little strange or anything I still thought you were the best. But now...you've changed. Ever since we started playing SGRUB you've been...distant. You got mad at that human Jade and that was when you started to snap. And then there was that whole thing with Rose. When Kanaya trained you, did you even realize what she was doing? Don't get offended, now. It was a mean thing to do, to train you as a joke at your expense. But you took her seriously. Why?

Why, Eridan?

This room, it's getting darker. Who dimmed the lights? I'm starting to get scared, Eridan. Can't you go back to being my moirail and just tell me everything's going to be okay or something? I need that right now. Things are fuzzy now but I'm not crossing my eyes. Remember that one time when I did that in front of the Empress and you started laughing? That was so funny! Oh, the smiling. Right, I forgot that smiling and laughing hurt.

Everything is almost black. The pain is horrible. What isn't dark is vivid magenta. Is this supposed to happen? Eridan? Why are you transportalizing yourself away from here? Where did you go? I'm starting to get cold...and sleepy. But I want to stay awake. There were so many nights that it was the opposite and I wanted to go to sleep but you kept wanting to talk to me through the computer and every time I closed my eyes it would ding and I would rush over and see what it was you said. This is so much more frightening. And to make everything worse you're gone. You've left me here all alone! Well, I suppose I have Kanaya and Sollux...

I'm sorry that I got mad that you killed him. You had every right to be jealous, though we were already moirails, so I guess I don't get it entirely, but you... I'm losing my thought process. The sleepiness is winning. I can't stay awake, as hard as I try. I hope this isn't the end forever. I've heard there are something called dream bubbles but I don't know for sure if they exist. Maybe... There it goes again. What was I thinking about? I don't know.

My senses are fading, one by one. I'm really scared. I can't feel any part of me, except for this pain that's running through my whole body. I can't hear anything, the room's already black, and even the floor doesn't feel cold anymore. Don't I matter to you, Eridan? If I really did you'd be here right now. You wouldn't leave me. And to think I thought we were friends...

* * *

><p><strong>Bluh. Feel free to review if you wish, I accept reviews from people who don't have an account as well as ones from people who do. But if you <em>do<em> have an account please log in and don't be like me- half the time I use an anonymous thing because I'm too lazy to log in. XD But eh, reviews are reviews.**

**Thank you for wasting a perfectly good five-minutes. (:**


End file.
